Interrupting Gumshoe
by FloraAlice
Summary: After a long day, Edgeworth and Franziska just want to get it on. Unfortunately, a certain scruffy guest-for-the-evening keeps barging in to ruin the moment. One-shot. Semi-Based on AI manga, volume 4. Dedicated to The Generic Overlord. Rated M for sexy stuffs.


**Well, here goes my first published work ever! This'll be rough… and not in the kinky good way.**

 **Anyway, I wrote this terribly bad smut for my OTP, and as a gift for The Generic Overlord, one of my favorite fan fiction authors out there. TGO, I hope that you, as well as any other reader out there, enjoy this fic! If you don't like the work, hopefully you can at least laugh at all my cringey writing.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

In Miles Edgeworth's life, there had been very few instances when he genuinely considered committing murder. When confronted by Shelley de Killer, the infamous assassin who had shot Franziska Von Karma, kidnapped Maya Fey, and personally assaulted him, the thought flickered through his mind for a passing second. When Manfred Von Karma confessed to being the culprit of the DL-6 Incident, murdering Edgeworth's father then trying to frame him for the crime, Edgeworth momentarily contemplated whether a facing a murder charge would be worth the satisfaction of killing. But when Detective Dick Gumshoe's car broke down an hour's drive from the Prosecutors Office at the precise instant that the light trickling of rain turned into total downpour, all Miles Edgeworth could think about was how nice it would feel to wrap the man's tie ever-so-tightly around his fat, scruffy neck.

"Honestly, Detective," he grunted for the fifth time that minute, "If you knew that your car was in such miserable shape, why did you offer to give me a ride home!?"

"Sorry, pal," Gumshoe muttered, raising his hole-filled jacket above his head. "I just thought it would be a nice thing to do. I mean, you're always looking out for me, Mr. Edgeworth, sir."

"Well, you have my eternal thanks, Detective," the prosecutor snarled. "This is certainly an excellent way to show me your appreciation." With a sigh, the man glanced around, observing his surroundings. They appeared to be in some sort of residential area. After a few minutes of struggle, Edgeworth managed to read the street sign through the rain, giving him a shocking realization.

"This is…"

He paused.

Detective Gumshoe turned, questioning, "This is what, sir?"

"I know where we are," he replied, "I just don't know…" The prosecutor glared at his companion, weighing his options before finally adjudicating: "Follow me."

With that, the man took off down the sidewalk, his rapid footsteps giving off resounding clicks and splashes. Gumshoe hastily followed behind him, calling, "Wait up!" and "Where are we going?"

Rather than responding, he hurried down the next street, turned a sharp corner, then began counting house numbers under his breath. Around that time, an initial bolt of lightning flashed through the air, causing thunder to rumble in the distance. The detective rushed to catch up, whimpering, "Mr. Edgeworth, this is bad! We shouldn't be outside in the middle of a thunderstorm."

Suddenly grinning, Edgeworth stopped in the middle of the street, facing one of the buildings. "Not to worry, Detective, we'll find refuge here."

The detective observed the small, yet still imposing house, constructed of slated stones, glistening in the rain. Running a hand through his wet hair, Gumshoe wondered, "Mr. Edgeworth, sir, where are we?"

Lips pursed, the prosecutor replied, "Franziska's house."

A dramatic strike of lightning jolted to the ground, as the bumbling detective stuttered, "W-w-what!? You mean, Ms. Von Karma lives here?"

"When she's in the States, yes, this is her usual lodging. I assume you've never been here."

Gumshoe shook his head. "No, sir." After a pause, he questioned, "You have?"

Edgeworth flinched slightly, before mumbling, "I've been here a few times, yes."

"Wow," the scruffy man beamed, "I never imagined you two'd be so close!"

 _If only you knew how close we really are_ , the prosecutor pondered amusedly, sauntering up to the doorway and ringing the bell. A moment later, the crisp clicking of high-heeled boots approached them, and the door briskly opened to reveal the prosecuting prodigy herself.

Franziska Von Karma looked less than pleased to be answering the door at this hour, her whip at-the-ready, arms half-crossed. Upon seeing the man on the other side, however, her icy glare melted and her teal-grey eyes lit up, a slight grin creeping onto her face.

"Miles," she greeted. Then, she noticed the other man lurking behind Edgeworth, and her ebullience vanished, her smile replaced with a scowl.

"…And Scruffy, too. What do you want?"

"May we come in?" requested Edgeworth with an apologetic expression.

The woman placed a hand on her hip, looking the pair over scornfully. Finally, she concluded, "I suppose it would be bad if you fools died of hypothermia on my property. Fine, come in." She stepped aside to usher them into the house.

Once they had entered, Franziska slammed the door and brushed past them, fetching a pair of towels for her dripping guests. Returning, she agonized, "I suppose you fools have a reason for arriving at my house completely unannounced?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Miles lamented, taking a towel and brushing off his hair. "Tell her what happened, would you, Detective Gumshoe?" he sneered.

The investigator slumped, confessing, "Well, uh, Prosecutor Edgeworth and I were riding home from a murder case we'd finished investigating, when my police car broke down. Now, I know it's been in pretty bad shape for a while now, but I just don't have the cash to get it fixed up! Anyway, we couldn't very well stay in the car, because it started raining and there's a crack in the roof."

The woman raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "There's a crack in the roof of your car?"

"It's from the car crash," Edgeworth explained, "the one where he drove into a telephone pole during the Engarde trial, and you had to rescue him, remember?"

The woman nodded, turning back to the detective, who continued, "We tried to call for a taxi, but our phones didn't get service because of the storm. Luckily, Mr. Edgeworth said he recognized the area and brought us here."

Franziska shot a brief glance at Edgeworth, before snapping back. "And? What do you want me to do about all this, Scruffy? If you think I'm going to fix your car, you are sorely mistaken."

Scratching his head, the man wagered, "Well, sir…Could you give us a ride home, or at least to the nearest hotel?"

"No, it's too late for that, the hotels would all be full," she beat down, "Plus I wouldn't want to drive that far in this weather." Tugging on her whip, she paced further into the house before turning back and declaring, "I'm afraid there's no other choice; you two can stay the night here."

Gumshoe's eyes went wide, utterly shocked at what seemed to be an act of hospitality. She gestured for them to follow her, and the men stalked down the entrance hallway into the living area of the house. The detective turned around and whispered, "Sir, can you believe she's letting us stay with her!?" Edgeworth simply smirked, having expected this outcome from the beginning.

Franziska stopped them in a lounge-like room, equipped with a leather couch and a television. "I'm afraid I don't have a guest room. Scruffy can sleep here on the couch. As for you, Miles Edgeworth…" The woman's eyes honed in on the other prosecutor's, staring into his soul to examine his intentions. "I suppose you can stay in my bedroom."

A confused detective asked, "But then where will you sleep, Ms. Von Karma, sir?" He was answered with a whip crack.

"Thank you, Franziska," Miles bowed. "We are in your debt."

She fired a hostile gaze in his direction, returning, "It's the least I could do for my fool of a Little Brother."

He grimaced at the phrase, and Franziska ordered, "Follow me," as if he didn't already know the way to her bedroom. The pair of attorneys promptly exited the room together, leaving Gumshoe alone to sleep.

Upon entering the bedroom, she abruptly closed the door and wandered over towards the window, glancing out at the rain, refusing to make eye-contact. Although she'd agreed to let him stay there, evidently Franziska wasn't going to make this night easy for him. _That's fine,_ Edgeworth grinned slyly, _I don't mind a bit of a challenge._ Striding towards her, he mused, "'Little Brother', Franziska? I haven't heard you call me that in a long time."

The woman clenched her jaw. "I guess it just slipped out. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"Well," Edgeworth slowed, hooking a finger around her chin to pull her face toward his, "I figured it would be easier to see me as more than a sibling, after all we've been through...All we've done."

The German blushed, pushing his hand down, muttering an inaudible insult.

Edgeworth paced away, crossing his arms, a smile still playing on his lips. "And may I ask what I did to earn the glare you gave me back there? You're usually so happy to see me, I wasn't expecting such a cold welcome."

"Hush, fool," she chided, "I was just being cautious. Scruffy doesn't need to know how many times you've already slept in this bed with me. And to tell the truth, I wasn't happy to see you, this time." She crossed the room, pointing a finger into his muscular chest. "A good boyfriend should always tell his lover when he'll be dropping by in advance, so she can prepare accordingly!"

The man shook his head. "I certainly would've given you some advance warning, if it were at all possible. Please understand that this was quite an ordeal, with Detective Gumshoe's car breaking down, and our phones being unusable…"

"And you foolishly expected something other than disaster, when riding with that foolish fool in his Fool-Mobile?" Franziska smirked, kicking off her shoes. She crawled onto the middle of her bed and gestured for Edgeworth to take a seat beside her.

Relaxing, the man removed his suit jacket and began to unbutton his vest. "Come now, Detective Gumshoe is more useful than he seems. Not only is he unspeakably loyal, but he can also help with maintenance tasks, plus occasionally provide some entertainment."

"Hmph. So can a dog."

With Edgeworth now seated on the bed, Franziska began to thoroughly massage him, working his shoulders and upper back. After a pause, she sighed. "You're as tense as ever, Miles Edgeworth. Was it a difficult case, today?"

"Not so much difficult as annoying," he replied. "Another one of those 'supernatural' cases that are ever-so-common these days. This one dealt with ogres."

Franziska scoffed, "What is it with you Americans and your spirits, monsters, and flying people!?"

Edgeworth grunted, either in response to the comment or because of something Franziska did with her hands. She quietly continued, "Putting work aside, I swear that you wouldn't have half as much stress in your life if you chose your companions more wisely, and ditched your foolish childhood friends."

"I suppose there is some truth to that," Edgeworth mused, tilting his head backwards towards her. "One could also say that a main cause of my stress is the lovely European girlfriend whom I'm constantly trying to please."

Slowing her massage, the German leaned in close, her cleavage flush against his back, as she hotly whispered: "Oh please. I'm sure I can't cause that much trouble in your life."

Edgeworth leaned against her, pressing their bodies together and clicking his tongue in disapproval. "I don't know about trouble, but you're certainly guilty of making me quite… stiff, Franziska Von Karma."

A warm silence filled the room, as Franziska's pursed lips melted into a grin. "Well," she taunted, squeezing his arms, "I suppose I'll just have to do something about that, won't I?"

"SIRS, sorry to bother ya, but I have a question," Gumshoe noted while barging into the room, completely unannounced.

Surprised, Edgeworth shot up from the bed, jolting out of Franziska's grasp, as she in turn scooted away from him, praying that Gumshoe hadn't heard anything revealing. Pointedly, the woman responded, "Yes, Detective? What is it?"

"Um, it's just, I couldn't find the bathroom," he stuttered, "and I'd like to freshen up a bit before bed, if I could."

With a sigh, Edgeworth offered, "I'll show you," promptly exiting the room with the detective in tow. After heading back down the hall and turning a quick corner, the prosecutor exasperatedly gestured to the opened bathroom door.

"It's right here. Honestly, Detective, was it that hard to find? Did you even look at all!?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, pal. I just didn't want to snoop around Ms. Von Karma's house, that's all. I bet she has all sorts of scary traps set up all over the place." He shuddered at the mere thought.

Edgeworth just rolled his eyes. What did Gumshoe think this was, a haunted house!? "Well, now you know," he snapped. "Here it is. And please don't bother Franziska and me again!"

Sulking, the detective moped, "Yes, sir. Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth."

"You could've at least knocked first," the man tossed back as he stalked off toward the bedroom. "That much is just proper etiquette!"

Upon entering the bedroom, he closed the door and pressed his back against it, sighing once more.

"Oh, you're back," Franziska remarked casually, emerging from her private restroom clad only in undergarments, a silky ebony bra and lacy panties of a matching shade. Edgeworth could feel the heat rising to his head, and the blood rushing down lower. Whatever he'd lost when Gumshoe barged in was now more than fully made up for, examining Franziska's exquisite figure.

Twirling herself in a circle, so that he could view her from every angle, the woman explained, "I found myself bored, waiting for you, so I took care of a few things while you were gone. I hope you don't mind, Miles." _So much for playing hard-to-get_. Clearly, Franziska wanted this just as much as he did.

"Hmph," steadily approaching her, he teased, "Of course I mind: You took away one of my favorite parts of the evening." Edgeworth took a seat on the bed, grabbing Franziska by the hips and pulling her back so she was seated on her lap. "Oh, well," the man faux lamented, "I suppose I'll just have to imagine it."

Wrapping his arms across her middle, he whispered, "That is, I'll have to imagine walking into your bedroom and seeing you in that pretentious outfit you look so much better without. I'll imagine unbuttoning my way up your blouse, undoing you piece by piece. I'll imagine unfastening the broach on your neck, the one that your father once wore… God, I want to break that damn thing. I want to break you, Franziska Von Karma."

"If only you could," she breathed, to which he ran a hand up between her legs until he hit her sweet spot, making her moan back into silence.

"I want to unzip the back of your cute little skirt, revealing that lovely ass of yours- You honestly do have a gorgeous ass, Franziska." His breath was hot on her neck, he muttered, "Then your tights. Yes, those'll have to go."

Turning herself around to straddle him, Franziska mocked, "How about we stop imagining and actually do something, hmm? We can start with that foolish cravat of yours." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she unhooked said cravat, as he grunted, "Impatient, are we?"

"Nonsense," she grinned, beginning to unbutton his shirt from the top down, "I simply want to get somewhere before your foolish pet detective comes barging in again." About halfway down his shirt, she forewarned, "Your pants are next to go."

"Not before your bra," he countered.

"Objection," she hissed, grinding her hips against him.

"Overruled," he returned, taking on her lips in a wet kiss. She rocked her weight forward, bucking her hips against his erection and pushing him back onto the bed. She intertwined her fingers in his silvery hair; he, in turn, trailed kisses and bites down her neck, across her shoulders and into her breasts. She exhaled gently, contently pushing away from him. Finally, the pair sat up once more, as Franziska returned to the task of unbuttoning his shirt, this time more diligently. Unsatisfied, Miles put his hand on her shoulder and gradually began to push the strap of her bra down her arm.

"Fool," she mocked, but she didn't stop him. Thus, as she continued to reveal more of his toned chest, he began to playfully tug on her cups, attempting to free her bounteous bosom from its restraints.

"Having trouble, Miles?" she taunted, amusedly grinning at his futile attempts. Slowly, the woman reached her arms behind her back. "Here, let me help you."

"Sorry to interrupt, pals," Gumshoe exclaimed, bursting through the door once more.

At the speed of light, Edgeworth shoved Franziska off his lap onto the floor, where she would be hidden behind the bed. Turning around to face the door, the prosecutor hastily began rebuttoning his shirt.

"Gumshoe, what did I tell you about knocking first!?" Edgeworth roared.

Sputtering, the detective sulked, "Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot again."

With an eye roll, the other man followed, "What is it this time?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could get something to eat. It's around the time that I usually eat my daily serving of instant ramen, so I'm a bit peckish. Do you know where Ms. Von Karma went?"

"Detective!" Edgeworth exclaimed, "Franziska is being incredibly generous in letting us spend the night here. On top of that, you also expect her to provide you with a post-dinner meal? Have some humility, for god's sake, and just go to sleep! I'm sure we can get breakfast in the morning."

"Oh," Gumshoe made a face. "I didn't think of it that way. I'm sorry, sir."

"Here," Edgeworth rose, carefully stepping around Franziska, "I'll show you the kitchen, then you'll have absolutely nothing to complain about!"

The two men left once more, the prosecutor furiously storming down the hallway into yet another room of the house. "The kitchen," Edgeworth gestured, "Go crazy, eat whatever you want." After a minute of hesitation, he added, "But don't use the oven; you'd probably burn the house down."

The detective was startled, "REALLY!? Anything I want!? ...Are you sure Ms. Von Karma's okay with that?"

"I will deal with Franziska," Edgeworth vehemently explained. _I was already "dealing" with her when you ever-so-rudely interrupted!_

Gumshoe nodded. "Thanks so much, Mr. Edgeworth! I really owe you one!"

"You don't need to thank me," he replied, walking away, "Just don't bother me for the rest of the night!"

Slamming the bedroom door, Edgeworth rubbed his temples, directing his attention down to Franziska, who was now hugging her knees to her chest while seated on the floor, where he had pushed her.

"I'm sorry, Franziska." Sitting down on the bed, he offered her a hand up. "I thought that you'd rather be slightly injured than suffer the shame of being seen like this in front of Detective Gumshoe."

"That's probably true," the woman nodded, sliding her hand into his, but only rising up to a kneel. "Let's just forget about it. Now…"

She reached for the bulge in his magenta pants, suddenly grabbing it, forcing him to gasp. "I believe I said your pants were next?"

"Franziska," he groaned, "You know you don't need to…"

"Shhh."

Wordlessly, she unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. She cupped his erection in her hands, stroking him gently, wrapping a skillful hand around him. Miles gritted his teeth, tightly gripping the edge of the mattress as she ran her thumb around his tip. Efficaciously, each of her fingers slid down his shaft, ending with a forceful pump. Edgeworth swore under his breath.

"Did you say something, Miles?" she teased. She pumped him harder, making him moan, his head snapping back. The woman smirked, savoring every noise he made. She traced her hand down his length, quickly following it with her tongue, eliciting another sound of satisfaction.

"OH god..."

Thrilled, she took him entirely in her mouth. Sucking wantonly, her tongue encompassed his cock, engulfing him in wet heat. "Mmm," she hummed, letting her voice vibrate throughout his entire body.

"Ugh! ...Goddammit, Franziskaaugh-"

She licked around his tip, causing yet another rippling groan to escape his throat.

"You're enjoying this an awful lot, aren't you, Miles?" Franziska throated him once more, bobbing her head, her tongue caressing his length, then slid back to add on a, "Fool." With that, she bared her teeth, about to go for him again when Edgeworth stuck a palm against her forehead.

"Careful, my sexy little sadist," he purred. "Bite too hard, and I'll end the night here."

"Naturally," she smirked, slipping him in through her lips, then gently, _ever so gently_ scrapping her teeth down the entirety of his cock. He growled, just on the verge of god-knows-what, trying his best to endure. "Kh...I... almost..."

"Hmmmm..." Her sucking became more zealous, her pace quickening, and Edgeworth knew he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Entangling his fingers in her hair, he tossed his head back and-

"Sir, I tried knocking, but you didn-"

"GUMSHOE!"

In a burst of surprise and frustration, he came without further notice. An unprepared Franziska hastily wrapped her lips around him, taking in his essence, as her lover fought the urge to stand up and charge the door. "What the hell!? What could you possibly want, you blundering idiot!?"

"Eek!" the detective flinched, ducking as if trying to dodge the razor-sharp tone of the insult. "I'm so, so sorry! I just… I heard groaning, and I wanted to make sure…"

"I'm fine, fool!" he seethed, thankful that the covers blocked his lower half. "It's just the thunder, Gumshoe, use your damn head!"

"Oh," he grumbled. "I'm really am sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, it won't happen again." He left without another word, only half-closing the bedroom door behind him.

Franziska rose, scowling at the door, then observed a line of cum that had escaped her lips, trickling off her chin, down into the valley of her breasts. "Such imperfection," she deplored, frustrated, as she stopped the running with her finger and raised it to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Miles."

"Think nothing of it," he growled, pulling her onto his lap once more. "It's incredibly sexy, Franziska, seeing you exposed like this, coated with my cum." He kissed her neck, finishing, "It's like you're truly mine."

She grinned, rising from his lap to fully shut the door. Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, Edgeworth slid into the bed, his eyes never leaving Franziska, especially when her back was turned and he could glimpse at her perfect ass. He could feel himself getting hard again almost instantly. Sighing, Franziska climbed into bed with him, throwing the covers over her shoulder. "Well, Miles? Are you about ready to call it a night?" She rolled over, such that she was facing away from him. "I'm about ready to give up; I don't want that foolish fool interrupting us again."

"Absolutely not."

Miles Edgeworth seized her from behind. He had fully removed the last of his clothing, and his hands traveled to the last of hers. As cute as those bra and panties were on Franziska, she couldn't stay in them for much longer; if she did, he'd go mad.

Edgeworth pushed her onto her back, climbing on top of her, pinning her wrists. She grinned the whole time, entertained by his eagerness, his hunger, his drive. He buried his face into the pillow over her left shoulder, seething:

"Franziska von Karma, I am not satisfied with you yet. You were generous enough to take me in, to offer up your own bed to me," He bit her neck, forcing her to inhale sharply. "So, I'll make it up to you. Right here, right now, I'll give you the fucking you deserve,"

He grabbed her face, suddenly pulling back and looking at her dead on. Completely serious, he hissed, "And I don't even _care_ if Gumshoe knows about it."

Edgeworth wrapped her legs around his waist, then captured her lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth. She arched her back, pressing their chests together as she slipped her hands behind her back, finally unhooking her bra.

Like a starved animal, he immediately threw it off, then attacked her chest, biting, licking, kissing whatever he could. The entire time, his hands lingered around her hips, rubbing at her through her panties until he could feel her wetness through the cloth. Franziska bit her lip, trying to hide how much she was enjoying this. She slid her fingers into his hair, lowering his head further. Edgeworth chuckled lowly; she'd had her chance to taunt him before; now, it was time for payback. He pushed the last of her clothing aside and plunged two fingers inside her. Her head pressed back against the pillows, as she tried to suppress her moan.

"No need to be so shy, Franziska," he teased, ripping her panties all the way off before thrusting his fingers into her sex once more. "If you're enjoying it that much, why not let yourself moan?"

She seethed through clenched teeth: "And submit to you? Never."

"So stubborn… We'll have to work on that," he muttered, ramming into her with more force. She gasped, tightening her grip on his head and pulling him in toward her chest, his name barely escaping her lips. Fervently rubbing at her sex, Edgeworth licked her already hardened nipples, raising them to further peaks. Franziska bucked against his hand eagerly, finally giving in to his pleasuring. He kissed her again, even deeper, as his thumb found its way to her clit, rotating around it lightly before roughly pressing down. She cursed, and he bit down on her lower lip, tugging slightly.

Smirking, Edgeworth continued, adding a third finger and working at a faster pace. She moaned deeper, digging her fingers into his back. "Miles, Gott, you know I can't…Auuh…"

"That's it, Franziska," he murmured, his fingers pulling against her tightness, "Just a bit longer…"

"Fuck," she pleaded, he pumped harder still, "I…ughh …" Her wetness closed in around him. She was almost there. She could feel it, and he knew it, too. Lowering his other hand to nudge her clitoris, he rammed into her sweet spot for a last time.

"Aauuuuh… MILES!" She came at last, pulling him close, panting. Edgeworth removed his fingers and raised them to his lips, eager for her taste, then snuggled up next to her, complaining, "That's a shame, I didn't even get to use my tongue in you. Oh, well, I suppose there's always next time."

"Fool!" she grunted, still trying to catch her breath. After a few moments, she recovered, wrapping her arms around his neck and licking her lips. "Miles Edgeworth… I trust you're ready to feel the consequences of your actions?"

"If those consequences involve hearing you moan my name again," he grinned, "then I'll plead guilty to any charge you throw at me."

Franziska growled, climbing on top of him and pushing the sweat-drenched bangs out of his face. Taking his erection in one hand, she lowered herself onto him, slowly but confidently pushing the full length of his erection inside her. She squeezed him tightly, and they both groaned, wallowing in pure bliss for a few immobile seconds.

"Franziska," he ordered through clenched teeth, "Move your damn hips. Now."

She obliged, slamming her hips against his repeatedly, creating a steady rhythm. Each time she bounced on him, her chest pounded against his, exciting him further. Vigorously, he proceeded to thrust into her harder, fuller than before.

"Miles," she screeched, "Mein Gott…" It was the German. That's how he knew she was enjoying it: when in a state of such pleasure, such extreme ecstasy, translation became unfeasible. Franziska returned to her native tongue, while Edgeworth proceeded in English, not that either one cared. Even without translation, they understood each other perfectly, through their bodies, their moans, their emotions. They had reached a state of interconnectivity that transcended human speech.

"Miles," she screeched, "Schneller, Liebe…..Aaua, ficken….Miles!"

"Damnit, Franziska, I…ufghhhhhhhhhhh, fuck, there, right there!"

Unable to control himself, Edgeworth grabbed her by the waist and threw her down against the bed, taking the top position for himself. Now in control, he pounded himself into her ruthlessly; she screamed his name repeatedly, the intense fervor of the moment completely overshadowing any disappointment from her loss of power.

She began raising her hips against his thrusts, meeting him halfway, such that each motion seemed doubly satisfying for the both of them. Each time they did this, each time they made this connection, incredibly powerful waves of pleasure pulsed through them, strong enough to break any last icy facades of the two stoical prosecutors. In that moment, there was nothing else they wanted more than to feel each other's breaths, smell their sweat, taste their lips, shout their name, and hear the repeated sound of each others' moaning over the squeaking of bedsprings. For to be opponents in the courtroom, partners in the bedroom, and rivals in both places was the relationship which Miles and Franziska shared.

"Dort, Miles! Oh, Hölle… Miilez Edgeworth…"

"Lord, Franziska…fuck, ah, Von Karmaah…"

She was so damn tight, so wet around him: all he could focus on was the pulsations of her walls, the indescribably magnificent feeling of her crashing around him over and over and over again. To hear his name strewn with such passion from the lips of such a prideful woman was completely wonderful in and of itself. Each time she made a noise, whether a gentle whimper or a full-on shout, he couldn't help but grin, knowing that Franziska Von Karma was perfection itself, and that she was all his.

Miles was so deep inside her, Franziska couldn't even fathom it; she could only feel all the force, length, and pure gratification that came with each thrust. He filled her so well, not only physically, but emotionally, and she knew she couldn't survive without him. It was thrilling and terrifying all at once. Just seeing him like this, his muscles clenched, perspiring, putting every damn effort he had into fucking her; it pleased her immensely, knowing that she could drive him so mad.

Suddenly, Franziska clutched his shoulders tighter, suddenly breaking their pace for a faster, sloppier clashing of hips. Reaching top speed, they groaned louder still, screaming, grunting, all the way up until they reached that passionate, fulfilling moment when they both reached their limit almost instantaneously.

Franziska released first, collapsing back onto the sheets. Edgeworth proceeded to cum inside of her, and place himself down on top of her, smothering her in his body heat. "Franziska Von Karma," he moaned, incredibly satisfied, "I'm madly in love with you."

The door swung open. "I know, I'm doing this again sirs, but I have one last-"

The detective paused, finally speechless. For before his very eyes stood a sight that he never could've imagined, one that was completely and utterly implausible: Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and Franziska Von Karma, lying in a bed together, both naked, clearly pleased, and coated in each other's sweat.

Detective Gumshoe fainted.

There was a pause in the room, as the two exhausted prosecutors were almost unsure of what to do.

"Serves the fool right," Franziska ultimately groaned, chucking a pillow at the door in attempt to partially close it and push Gumshoe's unconscious body further out of the room. "I can't believe you invited him here."

"I can't believe that you don't have a lock on your bedroom door," Edgeworth countered.

She sighed in defeat, turning to her amour and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, fool."

A gentle quiet settled in the room, as the sleepy lovers began to drift off, but not before Franziska added,

"And Miles?"

"Hmm?"

"Fire that fool for me."

 **THE END**

* * *

And hence, Gumshoe was never seen in an Ace Attorney Game again... Thanks for reading! Cover Art done by username Kurosutanimekabura.


End file.
